The Runaways
by Mrs. Niall James Horan
Summary: Mikan moves to a mysterios boarding house and meets an od cast of people and finds out that she and them have Alices and that their on the run from The AAO Anti-Alice organization Well lets just see how far Polka runs


**Muses: Heart like mine & more like her By: Miranda Lambert**

**#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#**

Mikan Sakura was excited to be moving into a boarding school for high school, it was high school after all she deserved independence and to be away from _them _and to top it all off it was during the summer so she didn't have to worry about starting a new school in the middle of the semester.

She clapped her hands causing people to stare at the beautiful girl oddly. Her furniture and clothes had been dropped off yesterday so thankfully she didn't have to worry about that but she did however had to worry about her new house-mates.

She sighed and walked into the house and was greeted by a…. weird scene.

A boy with silky black hair and strange velvet eyes sat on the couch with a 3 year old boy in his lap; no that wasn't the scene that freaked Mikan out it was a blonde boy talking to animals, a boy with black hair screwing with shadows, and a black haired girl controlling water.

"N-Nice to meet you I am Mikan Sakura," She said a bit shyly.

"Hi I'm Dana," The girl bending water said smiling flashing me dimples.

She was Kawaii, I wanted to pinch her cheeks!~

"This is my perverted boyfriend Tsubasa," She said gesturing to the one now playing with my shadow.

He smirked and glanced up and I blushed all the guys here (and girl) were so beautiful; Tsubasa had teal blue eyes and a dark blue star tattoo under his right eye.

"I'm Ruka Nogi," The blonde boy said waving as much as he could with the rabbits he was conversing with.

"That's Youchi but we just call him You-chan," She said gesturing to the cute little boy who was staring at me intently.

"And that's Natsume," She said gesturing to the burgundy\velvet eyed boy.

"Welcome to the home of Alices," She chirped.

"Alices?" I asked blinking.

"You have two, I can sense Alices and control water," She said grinning. Tsubasa nodded proudly and walked off to the kitchen.

"Is that why it's so far back in the woods?"

"Kinda of," She answered shrugging.

"You're not freaking out?" She asked curiously.

"I am freaking out on the inside," Mikan answered bluntly.

"Your Alice's are stealing and nullification," Was all she said before she followed her boyfriend out in a mysterious exit.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

It was my second week at this new house and I was used to their abilities except for You-chan his still scared me, he found that delightful.

"Miki-baka," Said demon-child whined tugging on my hair.

"Yes You-chan?"

"Take a nap with me," He said snuggling up to my neck.

I yawned and agreed; hey Natsume had tried to burn my hair at least 10 times this week and that was _nothing_ compared to last week.

I pulled out two soft covers and two pillows laid them on the huge and couch and we laid down and then after I told him a story we passed out.

#x#x#x#x# Natsume's POV

I stared down at her sleeping face and felt like a damn stalker.

It wasn't my fault she looked like a damn angel when she was asleep, Youichi looked exactly like her but with blue eyes and that was the first thing he'd noticed.

She was shocking to say in the least the minutes after she'd talk to him she'd graciously deemed him CB or cocky bastard.

And he'd in turn tried to light her hair on fire, but she'd unknowingly nullified it.

He touched her face and quickly jerked it back when Dana angrily walked in the room.

"AAO agents are closing in we need to get the hell out of here, _now,_" She said throwing covers in a bag.

"Tsubasa is packing food and necessities go get what you need I'll wake them up," She said.

I watched as a sliver of water prodded Mikan until she jumped up with a yelp.

The water turned ice evaporated and Dana gave her a grave smile," We need to get out of here, get all of your valuables and Youichi's and meet me and Tsubasa at the back door," She instructed picking up a sleeping Youichi gently.

Mikan rushed up the stairs grabbing her book bag and shoving Youichi's blanket, teddy bear and her locket and a bag of stones she'd been left by her mother.

She quickly met the others and took a now awake Youichi from Dana's hands.

"Mikan stays in the middle and we guard," Was all they said as we took off through the dark woods.

You-chan was clutching my shirt like a life-line.

"Miki-baka won't leave me behind?" He asked terror hidden in his voice.

"Of course not," Mikan promised kissing his head as her feet flew over the ground.

"Miki-baka upgraded to mommy-baka," He said and then he was silent and staring up at the sky peacefully.

Mikan didn't say anything just smiled until two Agents attacked.

Tsubasa's power was no use so Dana froze them and we continued running.

"There's a safe house after this street, it's *pant* old," Tsubasa said as we took a turn leading us into a busy street.

Dana slumped against Tsubasa as we walked relief radiating off of her.

I glanced back at Natsume who still looked alert and wary.

Girl were glancing over and whispering," That group is so gorgeous like angels,"

They walked a little farther until they came upon a really old mansion with roses growing up everywhere; it was so bad you couldn't see the house which turned out to be a dainty little cottage.

"Damn Gakuen Alice needs to call us back already," Dana muttered.

"It's Persona he's trying to see how fucking long we'll survive," Tsubasa growled.

They got a fire going and I sat down on the couch with the sleeping Yoichi," I'll guard," Mikan offered.

"Me too," Natsume said rolling his shoulders.

They couple nodded not objection as they walked into one of the four rooms and fell asleep.

Natsume looked like he could barely hold his eyes open.

"CB's shouldn't over work themselves," I said," You can lay down I'll wake you up if anything happens,"

Natsume didn't say a word just laid his head on my now free lap and fell asleep.

Youichi who was curled against my hips, turned and I ran my hand through him and Natsume's hair.

They were alike even though Youichi was a child.

##_##_##_##_##

**An: Real nice Mikan comparing Natsume to a child, I'm sure he'd be thrilled (: Review please – xoxoxoxoxox Danalea 3**


End file.
